I love you A 2nu Fanfiction
by Thenoob14
Summary: 2d has a nightmare and noodle comes in to comfort him. Its a short story but I will add more later. This is my first fic so please when reviewing dont be to harsh. but yeah tell me what you think after you read it more is being worked on right now!


"NOOOOOOO!" 2d was awoken by a horrible night mare. He looked at the clock and it read 2:09. "Shit" He whispered to himself " hopefully I 'idn't wake up noods." He said remembering that her room was right by his "TOOCHI! ARE YOU OK!" Noodle ran into the room wearing one of 2d's old graphic t-shirts, and a pair of shorts also 2d's hand-me-downs. "Yeah, luv" He said a blush on his face. "It was 'ust a nightmare or sumfkin." He put on an obviously fake smile and noodle smiled back. "Tell me about it" Noodle said. "We 'ere back at plastic Beach, and it was 'ust me and you." Noodle smiled at the thought. " But 'en that bloody whale it…it ate ye!" Noddle blushed and started to giggle. "IT AINT FUNNY!" Noddle stoped giggling after 2d raised his voice. "Why does that make you sad, toochi?"

"Cause I don't know wat id do without you, luv. I…I love you noodle." 2d's eyes widened in realization that he just said he loved the Japanese guitarist. Both of their faces became an extremely red with blushes. After a few seconds Noodle quickly grabbed 2d's face and gave him a deep kiss. he thought he should pull away but he enjoyed being embraced by her lips. She pulled away blushed and ran out of the room extremely embarrassed. "…No…comeback." 2d whispered, alone.

An alarm goes of and a skinny arm pounds on the snooze button. The owner of the arm slowly gets up and pulls the blanket off of his face. 2d is looking almost worse than Murdoc with large bags under his eyes. He groans and slowly gets out of his bed. He walks almost falling to the floor into his bathroom and _does his business_ then walking over to the sink washing his hands and brushing his teeth.

He gets dressed and heads down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey D, You're up earl- HOLLY SHIT! D you look like one of your zombies!" Russel said "Wow thanks, Russ" 2d sits down and begins to eat breakfast before noticing that noodle hasn't gotten up yet. "hey where's noods?" "I think she's up in her room, can you go get her for me D?" "Oh yeah sure."

2D knocks on noodle's door softly as to not scare her. When there is no answer he slowly opens the door and see's noodle sleeping "she looks so innocent, so…so beautiful" 2d thinks to himself "Wait what the fuck, why are you thinking this! That's noodle your surrogate little sister!" 2d mentally kicked himself for thinking this. " 'Eh noodle, wake up its breakfast time" noodle mumbles and rolls over in her bed "Noodle, Murdoc isn't up yet so we got some time to relax" noodle immediately gets up and smiles. "Hey Toochi" "Hey luv come one Russ has made pancakes!" Noodle liked her lips at the thought of pancakes, They were her favorite when made correctly. "Lets go!"

"Toochi, im…im sorry about what happened last night?" "What do ya mean luv?" 2d keeps watching the tv as he plays "Milon's Secret Castle". "Well what I…we did last night" "I remember you coming in and making sure I was alright and that's about it,luv why?" "Nevermind Toochi." 2d pauses the game and looks at noodle with a serious face now. " Noodle what the 'ell are you sorry about?" "Just i… Seriously its nothing" "Noodle you can tell meh, Im you're best friend" noodle looks away from him as she starts to cry a little "That's exactly why I cant tell you!" Noodle gets up and runs to her room, crying on the way there.

2d sits on the stair case smoking a cigarette when he heard the door open "Muds just let smoke ill be in in a few" "Toochi its me" 2d's eyes widened when he realized after two days of silence noodle is finally talking again. "Ello, lil luv. Finally speakin again" He smiled at her and she smiled back blushing a little.

2d puts out the cigarette he was smoking and gets another one as he pulls out the cigarette he sees noodle's hand grabbing one too. "What are ya doing there?" "Please Toochi I need this" He couldn't resist noodle when she called him Toochi so he allowed it and lit up both of there cigarettes they sat there ins silence for a few minutes before 2d spoke up. "Noodle whats wrong? You 'avnt been talkin to anyone lately" "Its just I don't know a lot of things on my mind" 2d looked at her "I have a way to get things of you're mind" He said with a wide toothy grin "What are you thinking 2d?" Noodle thought of many things he could say. What if he remembered there kiss and wants to take things further. Noodle liked that thought but then quickly came back to reality when she realized how childish she was being.

"Well I want it ta be a surprise, luv so come on!" "Wait what about the recording?" "Eh screw it ill deal with muds when we get back now get in the car!"


End file.
